Natsume, The Polka Dotted Panty Boy
by Rei Sabere
Summary: You think Mikan has polka dotted panties, what about Natsume? See how his underwear is shown to Mikan? Will Mikan tell on him or will she keep it for herself? Who will know or is it their secret to keep only? Either way, it's still weird..OneShot


I've been thinking about a story about Gakuen Alice since all I've been writing is FMA fics.. so.. here's a one shot.. about Natsume! And Mikan of course..

It was in the middle of the night, and Natsume's absolutely bored. He couldn't sleep, he can't seem to close his eyes. He just decided to go up the roof and look at the stars.

He went up the dark roof, seeing only the moon as light. He couldn't see anything, especially anyone. He just lied there and looked at the moon. He got sleepier by the second and slept after a minute.

After a moment, he notices a shadow above him. Someone really is there, and that person is looking at him, curious why he's on top the roof.

"Natsume? Natsume? What are you doing here?"

He wakes up slowly and notices a pigtailed brunette staring at him. Even though he's known as a cold person, he blushed. It isn't everyday you see your true love staring at you while you were sleeping. He turned around quickly for Mikan not to see him blush.

"What are you doing here polka dots?" he said changing the topic since he did saw her panties, again!

"What! Natsume!" she said with a fierce look on her face. "I can't believe your perverted mind!" she said.

"Hey, you're the one showing them to me!" he argued.

Mikan attacked Natsume because she's totally pissed off by the fact that Natsume always sees his panties. "Natsume! You're going to wish you never saw that!" she threatened.

Natsume resisted on Mikan given that she's heavy. "Get off me you hippopotamus! You're too heavy!"

"Who are you calling a hippo? Why I ought to!" she jeopardized.

"You are! Get off me little girl, if you don't want to be in trouble!"

"I won't! What will you do if I don't!" she asked.

"I'll do this!"

Natsume made his greatest fireball attack, on his hand. Mikan became totally scared and stood up away from Natsume. Because of her being scared of the poor boy who just wanted some sleep and peace for the night, she stood up quickly and..

She.. just.. pulled.. Natsume's.. pajamas.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Natsume!" Mikan said bowing up and down.

After that immense bowing which made me crazy, since she did it so swiftly, Mikan noticed something weird about Natsume.

"Natsume.." she stopped and giggled, she couldn't bear to tell him.

"Natsume.." she said with a tear coming out of her..

"You.." she said crying from the funny scene she saw.

"You're wearing.. polka dot panties like me!" she said giving out a very loud laugh.

"Shut up you!" she told her.

"No.. I won't.. it's just so funny. You tease me about my undies, and now I see you have the same undies as me!" she said bursting with laughter.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

Mikan's earsplitting laughing woke up everybody, and they saw Mikan on top of the roof. They decided to go there to make her stop laughing because she couldn't here their anger from her laughing.

"Give that back to me!" Natsume said pulling his pajamas from Mikan.

"Why? It's such a great view to see!"

"Someone's coming!" he said tugging it from her and putting it back.

"Mikan, why the heck are you laughing like crazy?" they asked.

"It's Natsume!" she said still laughing.

"What about him? There's nothing odd or bizarre or downright strange about him that you should laugh about." They explained.

"Oh.." Mikan said.

"_I shouldn't tell them. Natsume might be embarrassed. He'll lose his image. Yeah.. I'll just have to lie." _She thought

"Oh.. nothing.. I'm sorry to wake you guys up.. go back to sleep, I'll be silent now.." she promised.

They all went back to bed and slept. Only she and Natsume were left at the roof. Natsume was shocked and happy of what Mikan did. "Hey.."

"Yeah?"

"Mikan.."

"Yeah?" she blushed in view of the fact that he said her name.

"Thanks.."

"No problem."

"I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I know you'll kill me if I did.. and.. I'm your friend, I wouldn't let you be embarrassed like that, even though you do that to me."

Natsume blushes. "Thanks again.. so.. let's get to sleep!" he said inviting her to go back inside the rooms.

"Yeah.. Let's"

Before Mikan slept she wrote to his grandpa

_Dear Grandpa, _

_I found out Natsume's panties today. But I shouldn't tell you. I chose not to tell anyone since he'll be really mad at me, and because I respect him. He really is a nice guy, once you get to know him. I'm happy that I spent time with him. I'm happy that he said thank you to me. It **really **means a lot to me. Well.. til my next letter.. Bye and goodnight grandpa.._

Mikan Natsume's room 

"Oh.. that girl.. she's so different.. I'm lucky to have her.. I hope she stays that way." He thought.

Before he got to sleep, the last word he said was.. "Mikan.."

A/N: R&R! 


End file.
